Sexy Japanese Diapey Honeymoon Funtime
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the 2nd story of "Sexy Diapey Love" Harold and LeShawna have their wedding and honeymoon in Tokyo, Japan and they decide to consummate their marriage right away. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. It's in English and in Japanese as it's co-written by me and Hellflores. Dedicated to BeekerMaroo777/OMGLOLZ75/BeekBeek85. Sorry for no translations. ENJOY!


Sexy Japanese Diapey Honeymoon Funtime

 **Summary: In this story, Harold and LeShawna had their wedding in Tokyo, Japan. They decided to stay in Japan for their honeymoon as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores…there will be Japanese words so be prepared for that. No translations because it's really hard.**

 **P.S. I am dedicating this Fanfic to BeekerMaroo777/OMGLOLZ75/BeekBeek85 as she is a big Harold and LeShawna**

It was 6 months after Total Drama Babies had ended as Harold and LeShawna got engaged for 5 months before getting married with a fancy wedding, as they got married in a fancy hotel in one of Harold's favorite cities…Tokyo, Japan…the home of New Japan Pro Wrestling, the home of Pokémon, even the home of Tokyo Disneyland as they had the wedding at the Hoshinoya Hotel as they decided to book the honeymoon suite for the next month, as they are in the honeymoon suite on their wedding day and still in their wedding clothes but their diapers were under the wedding clothes as well.

"This is a great day isn't it LeShawna?" Harold asked his just newly married wife LeShawna Jackson McGrady.

"IT'S THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! We are finally husband." LeShawna said to Harold as they kissed.

"Yes, mine as well. I finally married the woman that I loved since we met." Harold replied back to LeShawna.

"I know!" LeShawna said with a lot of happiness in her tone as LeShawna and Harold shared a long kiss.

"What can make this night even better?" Harold asked her.

"Maybe we can rekindle one of our pastimes." LeShawna answered him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Harold said and asked LeShawna.

"Consummating the marriage by having diaper sex?" LeShawna said and asked him.

"Yes! I would wuv that." Harold answered LeShawna.

"Perfect!" LeShawna said before she took off her veil, and her wedding dress gloves before she grabbed her pacifier necklace and placed it on her neck and transformed into her AB/DL personality "Shawnie" as she was still wearing her wedding dress.

"Hi Baby Harold." Shawnie said to Harold who was blushing away.

"Hi Shawnie. I've missed you." Harold said as they kissed, then Shawnie playfully pushes Harold into the bed.

"Show time Harold." Shawnie said before she started to play some sexy music as she started stripping off her wedding dress.

"Ohhhh!" Harold moaned softly as Shawnie then unzipped her wedding gown, and removed it showing him her luscious body as she was currently wearing her Antonio Melany Saadian Fabric Rhinestone Detailed Dress Sandals, her white knee-high fishnet stockings, her diaper, and her white lacy bra which was covering up her 36 G-Cup Breasts.

"So Hawt!" Harold said as he took off his tuxedo jacket and he placed his right hand inside of his pants before he began rubbing his diapered crotch, as Shawnie began doing a little but sexy dance for him.

"Mmm! You like what you're seeing so far Har-Bear?" Shawnie asked him.

"Yes! I love your diapered body." Harold answered her.

"Wally?" Shawnie asked Harold who nodded.

"What about these?" Shawnie asked Harold before she removed her bra and exposed her 36 G-Cup boobies.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned and cooed as she groped and squeezed her breasts together.

"Mmm! Super soft." Shawnie cooed, moaned and said to Harold.

"Yes!" Harold soon removes his pants, showing his diapered bulge as he grabbed his hard baba and started to stroke it while Shawnie groped and licked her breasts.

"Mmmm! Baby Harold wuv watching Shawnie pay with her huge babies." Harold moaned and said in baby talk.

"Mmm! Shawnie wuvs her new hubby." Shawnie said to Harold making him blush.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SO HOT!" Harold moaned and said as he kept stroking his hard baba softly until Shawnie stopped him.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned as she licked her lips because she was enamored by how hard and how long it was which was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Shawnie wants to have some fun with her hubby." Shawnie said as she soon starts to suck on Harold's baba hard, making him groan out loud.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Harold groaned out before he began speaking Japanese.

"Harorudo wa kanojo no Hawai to sekushīna tsuma o daisuki motto ganbatte!" Harold said in delight.

"Mmm! Talk more Japanese, it's weakly Hawt!" Shawnie said before she resumed sucking.

"Seinaru kuso! Shawnie wa puro no yō ni kokku o suu koto ga dekimasu!" Harold spoke Japanese once again.

"Mmm!" Shawnie moaned and muffled as she started to rub her Diaper area hard while she stroked and sucked Harold even harder.

"Ohhhhh!" Harold moaned as he was close to Cumsies.

"Shawnie, my goddess, I am close to Cumsies!" Harold declared out to Shawnie.

"Cumsies all over my face!" Shawnie said as she stroked him faster and faster while opening her mouth open until Harold forgot something.

"Crap! I forgot the video camera…would you mind stopping for just one quick second?" Harold said and asked Shawnie.

"Okies Har-Bear!" Shawnie said as she stopped stroking him but she kept rubbing herself off slowly and softly as Harold placed his baba back inside of his diaper, then he ran to the closet, and grabbed the video camera and ran back to Shawnie as he puts his camera down on the foot of the bed as he began introductions.

"Greetings everyone, it is I, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, along with my sexy diaper wearing wife, Mrs. LeShawna Jackson McGrady aka Shawnie." Harold said to the camera.

"Hi there!" Shawnie said as she greeted the camera and waved at the Camera.

"Today was our wedding day and we're now married! so we decided to do this little video of us having hawt and sexy diapey sex as husband and wife." LeShawna said to the camera.

"Or as the Japanese call it…Fūfu." Harold said as Shawnie giggled and blushed.

"You are so sexy when you speak Japanese." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies, now let's go back to what we do best." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Okies." Shawnie said as they kissed each other and resumed making out.

"MMMMMM!" They both moaned as they kept making out, and they started to tongue wrestle and they groped each other's diapered butts as Shawnie grabbed Harold's long, hard, and white baba.

"Time for me to suck on Harold's hawd and big Baba." Shawnie said as she started sucking on it and even drooling on it.

"Ohhhhh!" Harold groaned really loudly and with such passion.

"Good sexy baby wife!" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Mmmmm!" Shawnie moaned as she was sucking and stroking Harold's baba even harder as she resumed to rub her diapered coochie really fast.

"Mmmmmmm!" Shawnie moaned once more before she stopped for a second as she kept on stroking Harold's baba while rubbing her diapered area.

"Baby Shawnie wuvs Baby Harold's big hawd baba!" Shawnie said in baby talk.

"Good!" Harold said as he then softly grabbed her head and started to pound her face rough and hard.

"Mmmm!" Harold moaned out as Shawnie was rubbing her diapered area harder and harder while she was deepthroating and deepdrooling his hard baba as she pulled out to say something.

"Speak Japanese again...so hawt." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Okies! Shōnī! Anata wa totemo atsuidesu! Soshite sekushī, watashi wa anata no atsui kuchi o wuv!" Harold said as every time Harold spoke Japanese, it made Shawnie hornier and hornier.

"Mmmmm! Hawt as fuck!" Shawnie moaned and shouted as she was sucking him even harder and rubbing herself even harder also as Harold was very close.

"OH GOSH! Watashi wa Cumsies ni naru yo! Shōnī!" Harold said in Japanese that he was gonna climax.

"SO FUCKING HAWT! CUMSIES IN MY MOUTH AND ALL OVER MY FACE!" Shawnie shouted with such euphoric passion as she was stroking his hard baba as she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out.

"Okies! Here it comes…Ahhhhh!" Harold screamed, moaned, and groaned as he soon climaxed all over Shawnie's face and mouth as she swallowed his Cumsies also as she had a sexy smile on her face.

"Mmmmm! very cweamy... now then." Shawnie laid on their bed.

"Give Baby Shawnie some hawt lickies pwease?" Shawnie said with a cute but sexy tone in her voice which turned Harold on.

"Okies!" Harold said as he began licking her area which was already wet as he was licking her softly.

"MMMMMMMM!" Harold muffled and moaned out as he was loving it like it was Sushi.

"OHHHH! FUCK!" Shawnie moaned out and shouted in delightful pleasure as she was blushing already and before long, Harold added in two of his fingers to increase the pleasure as he began finger-fucking her.

"MMMMMMMM!" Harold muffled as he kept fingering her and licking her until he stopped licking her but he is still fingering her.

"You like this from Daddy?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"Yes! Shawnie absolutely wuv being finger fucked by daddy!" Shawnie answered him also.

"Mmmm…!" Shawnie moaned as well.

"Awesome!" Harold said before he resumed licking her as he kept fingering Shawnie's area until it was time.

"Oh shit! Baby gonna explode, Baby Cumsies!" Shawnie said to Harold.

"Good!" Harold said as he kept fingering and licking her even harder and harder as Shawnie was screaming in absolutely passion.

"Ohhhhh! Here it come! Ahhhhh!" Shawnie shouted and screamed as she soon exploded all over Harold's face and swallowed her Cumsies.

"It tastes so good." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Awww, Thankies." Shawnie replied back.

"Your welcome wifey." Harold said as they kissed as Shawnie and Harold had sexual grins on their faces.

"Fuck me hawd Harold." Shawnie said to Harold.

"How Hawd?" Harold asked Shawnie.

"As hawd as yo' can! Make my pussy full of yo' Cumsies! Destroy my sexy and hawt diapey... Now!" Shawnie said with such horny passion in her body.

"Okies, wifey!" Harold held her waist and thrusted into her like butter.

"Mmm! So soft and wet!" Harold said to Shawnie who was loving it.

"So hawd!" Shawnie shouted passionately as Harold started pounding her hard and rough and Shawnie was loving every bit of it.

"Mmm! Feels so fucking good!" Shawnie shouted to Harold.

"Speak mo' Japanese while fucking my diapey pussy!" Shawnie demanded him to speak more of the one of the sexiest but confusing languages in the world also.

"Hai watashi no tsuma." Harold complied back as he kept pounding and pounding Shawnie's diapered area repeatedly as Shawnie was enjoying it.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawnie moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Yo' are super Hawt and so Hawd Baby Harold!" Shawnie moaned and shouted out.

"Hai, Harorudo no akachan wa ōwaraidesu! Kare no atsui akachan no tame ni!" Harold soon groped Shawnie's breasts as he kept pounding her harder.

"YOU ARE SO HAWT! WHETHER YOU SPEAK ENGLISH OR JAPANESE! IT TURNS ME ON SO FUCKING MUCH!" Shawnie shouted out to Harold.

"Thankies, so are you whether you are Shawnie…LeShawna…or as Super Aqua Chick!" Harold said making her blush heavily.

"I wuv you so much!" Shawnie said to Harold.

"I wuv you too!" Harold said back as he keeps it going but now at a medium-pace.

"Talk to the camera, tell the camera what we're doing." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Okies! In English or Japanese?" Harold said to Shawnie.

"Both." Shawnie said seductively.

"Okies then, sweetheart." Harold said to Shawnie.

"Hello there, if you're are seeing this! Watashi wa atsukute sekushīna akachan ni, kanojo no sekushīna on'nanoko no diapey de suggoku okasa rete iru!" Harold said in both English and Japanese.

 **I am so sorry for not coming up with a translation for this one…it's extremely hard and difficult.**

Harold then turned his attention to his wife LeShawna aka Shawnie as he was looking at her with great intentions.

"Does Baby Shawnie wuv it when Daddy aka your husband Harold fuck your hawt and wet diapey pussy?" Harold asked with a sexual tone in his voice.

"Yes! I wuv it when you…Daddy aka my sexy diaper wearing husband Harold fucks my hawt, wet, diapey pussy! I wuv it when you speak Japanese, it's hawt...and you are such an animal in diapeys! KEEP FUCKING ME HAROLD!

"Okies!" Harold complied as he resumed pounding her and he kept pounding Shawnie very hard.

"Ohhhh...SHAWNIE! SCREAM MY NAME OUT!" Harold moaned and screamed out.

"OKIES! OHHHH! HAROLD! FUCK YOUR HAWT, SEXY, DIAPEY WEARING WIFEY! UNTIL WE BOTH CUMSIES TO THE MAX AND I HAVE BABIES WITH YOU!" Shawnie shouted out to Harold.

"Okies Shawnie, I wuv you so much." Harold said back as he increased his pace and how hard he keeps pounding.

"I WUV YOU TOO HAROLD NORBERT CHEEVER DORIS MCGWADY V!" Shawnie screamed out as Harold keeps it up, then Shawnie started to rub her diapered area until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES IN MY DIAPEY HAROLD! CUMSIES INSIDE OF ME AND CUMSIES ALL OVER ME! SCREAM IT OUT IN JAPANESE!" Shawnie shouted out.

"Okies! Ā! Tawagoto! Dadi Harorudo... Bakuhatsu surudarou! Kare wa iyana shumida! AHHHH!" Harold screamed in Japanese as it was time as the two-climaxed really hard and soon Harold climaxed deeply inside of Shawnie as the two shared a long hot tongue kiss.

"Mmmmm!" Harold pulled out stroked his hard baba really hard.

"HERE IT COMES…!" Harold moaned and groaned as he stroked it extremely fast and climaxed all over Shawnie, hitting her breasts, her stomach, her legs and even her face.

"OHHH! KUSO!" Harold screamed out as he kept climaxing and climaxing until he finally stopped.

"Mmm! Cweamy and Yummy Cumsies!" Shawnie said to Harold.

"Thankies." Harold said as he and Shawnie kissed.

"I think that's it...and Harold, that was awesome." Shawnie said to Harold.

"Sayonara everyone, and goodnight." Harold said to end the sex tape as he turned off the camera and they cleaned up, changed the bedsheets, changed each other's diapers, and got their sleepwear on.

"How was that? Mrs. LeShawna McGrady?" Harold asked her.

"Absolutely incredible! Who knew a scrawny man like you can be hawd and sexy!" LeShawna answered him.

"Looks can deceive you my love." Harold said before he kissed her.

"Besides, this scrawny man is now a lucky and sexy man." Harold said to LeShawna as she giggled a bit.

"I'm a lucky and a very sexy woman as well." LeShawna said to Harold.

"I wuv you, Mrs. LeShawna McGrady." Harold said to LeShawna as they kissed before they got into the bed, still sporting their clean diapers with their pajama tops, and wearing pacifier necklaces on their necks.

"I wuv you too, Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V...and thank you...for being my handsome, sexy, diaper wearing, man, of a husband." LeShawna said back to Harold.

"You are absolutely welcome, my beautiful, hawt and luscious diaper wearing wifey, LeShawna McGrady!" Harold said as the two shared a kiss.

"I think we're gonna get a bundle of joy soon." LeShawna said as Harold touched her belly.

"We'll both love it if it's a boy or a girl." Harold said to LeShawna.

"I agree, now let's get some sleep sweetie." LeShawna said to Harold.

"Okies." Harold said back as they shared one more kiss.

"Goodnight LeShawna." Harold said to LeShawna as he got on top of her making her giggle and blush.

"Nighty-night, Harold." LeShawna said as she turned off the lights and they fell asleep dreaming wonderful dreams to end the first night of their month-long honeymoon in which they check out the sites of Tokyo and have a bunch more diaper sex…9 Months after the Wedding Day…LeShawna gave birth to their first child, a beautiful baby girl named Crystal.

The End.

 **Was that hot or what?!**

 **I apologize once more for the confusing Japanese, I am really sorry.**

 **Next story in the "Sexy Diapey Love" series will have Justin and Dawn going to Hawaii for their 1** **st** **Anniversary as a Married Couple.**

 **BeekerMaroo777/OMGLOLZ75/BeekBeek85…I hope you love this story despite the Japanese words in this story.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
